In the prior art there are numerous apparatus that are used for passing, throwing or launching footballs, sports balls and other projectiles such as model rockets. One version of such an apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,261 which describes an apparatus that employs two spaced, rotatably-driven, pneumatic-tired wheels that have their outer surfaces confronting each other and spaced apart a distance less than the maximum diameter of a football to be thrown. The wheels, when rotating, propel a football. The wheels are mounted in such a way that the planes in which they rotate can be independently varied.
Another apparatus for throwing footballs is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,532 which also utilizes spaced apart confronting surfaces of spinning wheels.
These prior art football passing apparatus are complex and expensive and meant mainly for use in professional football.
Yet another apparatus used for passing footballs is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,663. This football passing apparatus utilizes a spring that is located in a cylindrical, hollow tube. The spring is first extended and is then released to provide the force to propel a football. One end of the spring is connected to an upper end of the tube, and the other end of the spring is loose but connected to a platform that is mounted on and rides alongside the outside of the tube. To connect the platform to the spring internal to the tube there is an elongated narrow aperture though the wall of the hollow tube that extends in a helical fashion along a portion of the tube. The spring and platform are connected through this aperture. When the spring is extended the platform connected thereto is at the bottom of the helical, elongated aperture. A football having a coaxial cylindrical channel through its length is placed down over the exterior of the hollow tube to sit on the platform. When the stretched spring is released the platform travels up the tube in a spiral fashion along the helical aperture. The football sitting on top of the platform is thereby launched with a spiral spin. The one drawback to this football passing apparatus is that to throw a pass of twenty yards or so requires a spring that is so strong that it cannot practically be used by children. Thus, there is a need in the art for a football passing machine that is easy to use even by children.